What is Wonderful Anyway
by Aozora-chan
Summary: SxK. Sora and Riku get into a huge argument, while Kairi and Namine secretly falls in love with the other team. School war. Will be other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I ain't own anything that Disney or Square Enix created.

Author's Note:To be SoraxKairi... eventually. If you don't like this pairing, don't read it. Few other pairings later.

Chapter 1:

_So, whacha doing?_

_Oh, um… nothing._

_You're doing something._

_No I'm not._

_Spill it out._

…

_Okay, I'm ending this message. I don't want to ge-_

"So your homework is to read the twenty pages, then complete the worksheet," Mr. Pan said in a monotone voice. The bell rang.

"That was the most extraordinary boring class we've ever had," Namine exclaimed as she yawned. "I'm surprised you didn't get in trouble in history class by throwing a piece of paper around. Not even Riku or Kairi noticed it." She swung her long blond hair to her right shoulder, where she liked it best.

Sora snorted. "They're too stupid, thinking of kissing each other and… you know." He also yawned and ruffled his spiky chestnut hair. He felt pretty disturbed.

Riku and Sora were once best of friends. They knew everything about each other. But that day when they went to middle school, everything changed.

"_So Riku," Sora started. "What's up with you? Look pretty stiff. You're never stiff."_

_Riku didn't answer._

"_Come on."_

"_I, err…"_

_Sora crossed his arms and a made a pout. Riku heaved with a sigh._

"_I'm… trying out for the school president." Sora gaped. He never liked school presidents. They were snobby, they were rich, they were greedy. They were everything negative. Besides sad. Sure, Riku's rich, but he was never snobby._

"_But…" Sora couldn't utter the words out. He felt betrayed at that instant._

"_Look, I know you hate them, but I just want to try out, okay? I highly doubt I'll make it."_

_Another thing Sora hated. He never had a lot of friends. He only had two. One abandoned him, and the other was about to as well._

"_Don't you get it? Once you get to be school president, you'll turn, just like my other friend."_

"_Look, I'll try my worst, okay?"_

_Sora seethed. He could tell: the last two sentences he said were complete lies. He knew him too well._

"_See, you're already turning at me. Lie all you want," Sora angrily said under his breath. So this was what middle school did to people._

"_Look, I –"_

"_Don't tell me to look. Look at yourself! You want to be popular, that's all? Well, popular can be your middle name, and I'll just be a low-classed boy, who'll do nothing to stop you."_

"_I don't want to be popular. I want to help out!" Riku yelled back. Sora took his milk carton from the tray and smashed it to Riku's head._

Sora was never known for his nice temper. Well, his "prophecy" was right all along. He did turn on his best friend, and then became popular. Sora knew that he was standing in the way of him becoming popular. Who ever cared for a poor boy? Only Namine did, who was one of the many witnesses of the incident in the cafeteria. After that, he felt thankful that he knew Namine. He made a few new friends.

"Hello? You in there?" Namine asked. "We'll be late to our second period if you don't haste yourself." Sora blinked his ocean blue eyes.

"Oh, he, sorry."

Namine knew that frown on him than anyone else, even Riku, who had isolated himself from Sora. He was thinking of that event. She checked on her watch that exactly mirrored the bell time.

"Come on, Sora," Namine groaned as she tugged Sora's shirt, "we've only got forty-five seconds before the bell rings. And it's up at the third floor at the very end."

"Forty-five? I don't want to have another detention after Mrs. White's lunch detention. But detention would be even worse." Mrs. White was the strictest teacher at Destiny High boarding school, and he wouldn't want to know what she would do.

"Oh, jeez, we're almost there," Sora gasped. "Just a few more strides, and turn the doorknob…"

He did as he said, and Sora and Namine crashed to the floor just as the bell rang. Sora looked up to find Mrs. White tapping her left foot on the ground, waiting for an explanation. He gulped and laughed nervously.

"Uh, err, well, you see, we… lost our way," he made up. Mrs. White did her super-famous-mad-glare-of-the-century. Rumor had it that it could terrify car traffic.

"You've been in this school for four days in 10th grade, and you say you got lost? You think I'm going to take that as an excuse?"

"Uh… yeah?"

Mrs. White closed the door. While in the meantime, Sora gave Selphie thumbs up. She giggled at his friend's action.

"Since I'm feeling generous today, you can go off. For today," Mrs. White said harshly, before going back to her cheery hum.

Once Sora and Namine took a seat next to Selphie, Mrs. White began teaching reading. Selphie eyed across the room, hoping that none of the snobs, like Riku, Tifa, or any of those other idiots were nosing in, Selphie turned back to Sora and Namine and whispered, "I think Mrs. White's in love!"

Sora laughed silently before shutting his mouth. "You're kidding me, right?"

Selphie shook her head. "I'm serious! She never acted this way until… today." Namine made a disgusted face.

"Who would like her anyway? She is really fat. And a wrinkled face. With her white, fluffy dress, along with her white boots and her white purse, she really looks like a snob. Better off if she liked Riku." She took her notebook out and started doodling on it. She never took out her sketchbook unless if she was in Mr. Pan's class, or lunch.

"Hush, she's turning around from the board," Sora said. They all sat up straight. It was the number one rule Mrs. White had in her class.

"Okay, this quarter, we'll – sit up straight, Seifer!" Namine cackled quietly.

"Anyway, this quarter, we'll be reading about the Iliad and the Odyssey! Since this book will be very hard to understand, we'll be having partners for this!" Mrs. White said sharply.

Sora couldn't have felt more "happy". He hated books, and what's more was that there was going to be partners for this. _I better not be paired with one of those idiots,_ Sora thought miserably. But that would be really impossible. More than half of the class was on Riku's side, two on his, and the rest were all balloons who were single or double.

"Yuki A.! You go with Eric. Namine Dakima! With Mr. Riku Tekamo now!" Namine groaned. "Sora Hikari, go to Kairi Yoni." Sora growled. Mrs. White glared back. "NOW!" And so, along with Namine, he walked up and snatched the book out of Mrs. White's hands, and strode to where Kairi was sitting. Sora hated any popular group, and he hated this one too. Especially when it had Riku in it.

Riku smirked. "Nice to see you again."

Sora tried to ignore the anger at the back of his head. He couldn't even stand the letters r, i, k, and u. At least those letters weren't in his first name. And he was glad that he stood to the side of blue than green. Even if the colors were relatives. He was also glad that he preferred soccer, art and music, against Riku's singing, jocky type of way. Now that he thought of it, they were never alike. Not at all.

"You are a jerk, and you always will be." Namine felt the tension rising up against Sora and Riku.

"Come on Sora, just break it up for now," Namine pleaded. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"God Riku, was your best friend always this way?" Kairi asked and laughed in an evil kind of way.

"Selphie Tilmitt, to Tidus!"

_Lucky_. Namine had to be stuck with a snob. Well, Kairi sat next to him, so that means I still have Sora to talk to.

And luckily, the bell rang. Namine swiftly took Sora's shirt and tried to drag him away. He quickly followed.

"Um, Sora, you should really stop pounding on your locker," Namine sighed. Sora just wouldn't stop. With a last final kick, he leaned against the locker door.

"Oh brother," he said.

Namine looked at her watch. There were still six minutes left before the bell rang.

"Let's just thank that the snobby rich dude gave us twelve minutes, being the president and all."

"Sora, Namine!" Sora turned his poor head that was banging for the last six minutes.

"Look, a new buddy to add!" Selphie chirped. Sora and Namine was glad it wasn't about love again. Selphie being a romanticist was not good at all. Her brown hair danced all over the place, just like its master did.

"Well, we found another Outsider." It was the name Selphie made up for their little group. The Outsiders were the group that was unpopular, and not very smart. Of course, Sora and Namine were the first to join the amusing group. Few people, like Cloud, came as well.

"Meet Tidus, my partner in that reading thingy!" He poked Tidus. "Say something."

"Hiya," Tidus said. He grinned sheepishly.

"So that's us three, plus Tidus, Cloud, Yuffie, Roxas, and…"

"Leon, Olette, Lenne, and maybe Arieth," Sora pointed out.

"Yeah. Want to know the nicknames I've given to two top Poop Gangsters?" Tidus chortled.

"Who're they?" he asked.

"Oh, you know Riku's gang?" Sora asked. Tidus nodded.

"Well, that's them."

Tidus thought a moment. "I heard that they called themselves the Ultimate Team." Sora snorted.

"That's a stupid name, knowing Riku's retard head."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "You're taking it too far, Sora."

"But it's the truth!" said Sora.

"Well, I was thinking of calling the Poop Gangsters the Ultimate Retards, so I've decided to just leave it those two. I think the name fits perfectly for them." Sora laughed. Selphie continued. "I'm going to call Riku gramps and Kairi gram crackers. Or maybe that would be better for Cid and Mrs. White."

"No, no, no, no, no! Just leave it with Riku and Kairi. I like it," said Sora.

"Well, see you later," Tidus said. "I have to get going to English." He walked away, leaving the three behind.

"Reading and English – what's the difference?" Selphie asked.

"English is more like grammar and writing, while reading is like just reading books and answering questions of it." Sora frowned at Namine's comment. He really rather preferred English. It was Mrs. White free, and no books were read at English.

"And this is where we head separate directions," Sora said. "Meet you guys at P.E." Taking the blue binder, Sora walked the opposite direction of where Tidus was heading.

"I fell sad for him, you know? I mean, almost every single class he has has Riku in it. It's just art and band that he's not tormented."

"Well, time for math, stupid math," Namine murmured to Selphie. She only nodded in amusement.

Science. Not the best class, but not bad either. Or so Sora thought. It was his time to start doodling. Taking his notebook out, he started drawing all his friends. Still, he couldn't believe that Namine thought that he was a really good drawer.

"Alright, everyone," Mrs. Myron announced. "As I reminded you guys yesterday, we'll be getting assigned seats today. Come on, hustle now and get off those seats." Everyone glanced at each other before standing up and getting their binders. Sora heard the news, and, getting up, he crossed fingers in hope not to sit next to the popular idiots. Well, at least it's someone okay. Just not Riku.

"Here will be Rona, and across her is Riku." Sora gritted his teeth. _Please don't sit next to him..._

"Then Dona, Lenne, and Shuyin." Sora felt bad for Lenne for having to sit next to the king of popularity and the most annoying person ever made, but at least she was with Shuyin.

"And behind them is Rinoa, Yuki, Kairi, and Sora." _Let's just hope Kairi's the good guy._ Sora walked over and sat down to continue his doodle, unconsciously knowing that Kairi was above his shoulder looking at it, until her chin bumped into his right shoulder.

"What do you want, Gram Crackers?" Sora asked. He did just as what Selphie said, calling Kairi gram crackers.

"Ah, nothing," replied Kairi. She went back to her own work, but she couldn't concentrate. Head kept thinking about Sora, so the only she could've done was to stare at him. Riku turned around from his seat and looked at Kairi, and sneered silently. _She'd better be staring out the window._

Sora started a conversation with Shuyin. Since Mrs. Myron wasn't that strict, he knew he would get away with it.

_Sora: Hey, Shuyin, what's up?_

Sora looked at Riku who apparently for once, was concentrating on his work. He knew Riku would be the one to tattletale on him to get back on the milk incident, but he never succeeded.

_Shuyin: The sky. Just kidding. A song's stuck in my head._

Shuyin turned around and placed it on his desk.

_Sora: Well, you two should be lucky._

_Shuyin: Nah, sitting with Riku and Dona is like hell._

_Sora: …_

_Shuyin: Oh yeah, almost forgot! Did you hear the dance coming up?_

_Sora: Shuyin, it's only the fourth day of sophomore._

_Shuyin: Hey, don't look at me! Ask Riku._

_Sora: No way!_

_Shuyin: Well, I heard Riku whispering the other day to his girlfriend that there was going to be a dance. It's called "Welcome-back Dance." A really stupid name, really, if you ask me._

_Sora: Thank you! For once, somebody agrees that Riku has an idiotic head! Next time, call Riku gramps, and name the "Ultimate Team", Ultimate Retards or something._

_Shuyin: Got that, but why gramps for Riku?_

_Sora: He looks like he has wrinkles._

_Shuyin: Really? He looks fine to me._

_Sora: Whatever._

_Shuyin: The bell's about to ring in two minutes. Bye. See you at lunch._

Sora crumpled the paper up, and waited for the next two minutes, watching the clock, still unaware of Kairi staring at him.

_Ring!_

P.E. was next, and Sora loved it. It was probably the only subject he actually liked. Also, he could spend time with his friends for a whole hour. If he had to vote, Cid had to be the best teacher. Cid loved fights, never gave detention, and let people swear.

"Hey Namine!" Sora cried. Everyone was wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts.

He came running over to Namine, Selphie, Tidus, and Cloud. Cloud was held back in 10th grade, along with Leon, since they got horrible grades. And they haven't done anything for the community service yet. And they always overslept in their dormitory.

"Alright, mates! You see that forest over there?" Cid asked and pointed over to the woods standing behind him. Sora by this time already memorized this routine. Someone tapped on Sora's shoulder.

"Wanna race?" questioned Riku. Sora couldn't have anything better than to answer yes. Because Riku didn't know how fast Sora's gotten those days, so he totally thought that he was going to win.

Sora on the other hand, knew a short cut that nobody else knew. He didn't even think Cid knew. That's why he was always the first to make it.

"We're gonna do a three mile run, and you better beat 30 minutes, or else!" "Or else" meant that the student had to run an extra three miles. And student couldn't stop running, because Cid would follow the student. And if the student did stop running, Cid would give another three miles, and he would keep on adding. Only one person has actually had that punishment, but he was long gone, whoever he was.

"Get ready to lose," Sora said to Riku. They walked up to the smeared white line, while everyone pushed and shoved to take the front line.

"Ready? Go!" Cid yelled.

In just a few moments, Sora and Riku were in the league. Way in the league. Sora started slowing down on purpose, so that Riku wouldn't follow to his secret short cut. When he was sure that Riku was out of his sight, Sora crept into the bushes. Now to think of it, he didn't think anybody in the world knew about this place. And if they did, they certainly didn't spread the rumors around. He's been going to the library recently, more than usual. Namine was getting suspicious, but being a loyal friend, she didn't ask about it. He looked at every single history book, and every map of the school and Destiny Island, but nothing talked or showed about the lake in it. And so Sora decided to make it a secret. Who cared anyway?

And after a few seconds, Sora ran to the other side of the lake, and made through the nature-made hole.

"Dude, Sora, you're in the hall of fame! It took you only 11.82 seconds! How'd you do it?" Cid asked eagerly.

"Secret," said Sora. He heard footsteps pace behind him.

"What! When did you get so fast?" Riku said.

"None of your business, gramps," replied Sora in a retorted way. Riku glared.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me."

"Now, now, guys, break it up, Mrs. White's here," Cid whispered. But Sora and Riku ignored what Cid said and started to wrestle.

Other people began finishing the three-mile run, and came over to see the situation.

"Sora, knock it off!" Cloud said and tried to pull Sora away, but he was so busy tackling, Cloud couldn't handle it and Sora and Riku fell to the ground.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. White pushed the students to the side and went into the ring of the crowds.

"He started insulting!" Riku pointed at Sora. Sora sneered.

"You stated fighting. There's no rule in the boarding school that exclaiming insults would get you into trouble."

"Shut up, come with me," Mrs. White yelled. Sora and Riku gave one last glare before following the teacher. When they were gone, everything was back as usual.

"Jeez, I hope Sora doesn't get detention," Namine said. "He's already got fifty-seven detentions in 9th grade already, and one the day before today."

"And yet he isn't expelled?" Tidus asked. Selphie laughed.

"That's how Sora works. He sleeps, he eats, he gets into trouble, and he lives. That just reminds me… How does he get all A's or B's on his report card when he doesn't even pay attention to class?"

"He's got a strange mind, that's how," said Namine.

"Okay, you two, mind telling me how you two people got in trouble?" Mrs. White asked. "You Sora have already got in trouble in my class. And Riku, you have gotten a detention from me! What more do you want?"

"But –"

"Silence Riku, you get a detention. Meet me at six o'clock. And Sora, you won't get one, but you're still in trouble. I'll find something joyful to do."

"What?" Riku asked in anger.

"No excuses." Mrs. White turned sharply around and headed for the school building. Riku sneered back at Sora.

"You got lucky this time, but next time I'll win." He strode away too, and Sora stuck his tongue out.

"Sora: 154, Riku: zip." And so, the rest of the day passed slowly, and Sora stayed out of trouble.

6:46 p.m.

"Oh, come on, Sora, you can do it!" Namine sighed. She snuck over to the boy's dormitory, C, #345. She tried to cheer up her friend, but apparently, Sora, did not want to meet Kairi to do their homework.

"Look, she's probably better than Riku, alright? Now I have to wait all alone in my dormitory until stupid Riku finishes his detention. Why don't you just –"

"Okay, fine, I'm going. See you at dinner." With that, Sora slammed the wooden door shut, leaving a solemn Namine who didn't want to see Riku at all.

Author's Endnote: First story ever written. Plz review, no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, the stupid mid-terms are comin' up, so I might not update until after the mid-terms. This isa shorter ch. than the last one, but I didn't have time to right a lot. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Do not own Disney or Square Enix.

Chaper 2:

Namine sulkily looked at the clock. When class wants to be ended, the second time is always the one to go slow. When she was dreading something, the clock would go fast. It only felt like a few minutes has passes since convincing Sora. She horridly looked at the clock, swiftly passing the hour to seven, where Riku's detention would end.

So, she was sitting on her bunk bed, looking at the bed above hers, and waiting for the knock at seven. As Sora had always said, spending time with Riku is like hell.

* * *

_Knock knock._

No one answered. Sora knocked again. No reply from anyone. Sora was getting annoyed by the door and knocked it one last time before kicking it and moving to the wall, leaning against it.

Rule #139: When boys are visiting the girls, they have to knock and wait by the wall. Anyone caught will get expelled.

And that's the last thing Sora wanted. His mom would go furious all over him and then getting tortured by his dad, saying, "Oh, do you know how long we took to find a boarding school for you? Years! We don't want to spend all our money on you, so you'll be kicked out of this house!"

And so it was a few hours ago, Shuyin told him that he was setting a prank on the dance, and he was inviting Sora to come along. It was especially for Riku, but the dance rules stated that the person must have a dancer. Sora asked Namine as one, and he knew how much she hated Riku too, so Namine agreed.

_What is taking that idiot so long?_ Sora glared at the door, and was going to give it one last kick before someone pulled it open. The next thing he knew, he was with someone in a really awkward position.

Oh yes, someone had to be lying on him with their face on his chest. He shoved whoever was on him harshly, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" the person asked.

Sora looked up. Oh, and it had to be Kairi. "It's you," he retorted and glared. She glared right back.

"If my friend was here, she would've told the teachers right away, but since I'm not a tattletaler, I won't. So, what do you want?"

Sora huffed. "For your information, I just want to get this stupid book that Mrs. White gave us over with, so I don't have to meet your face again." Kairi rolled her eyes before offering Sora her hand.

"Okay, anti-Riku, I got your point of view. Where do you want to do it?"

_I can't believe this girl is actually nice._ "Uhh… library?" Sora said uncertainly. "Just not in this girly room."

"It's not all girly, you moron," Kairi replied. Fine, it wasn't ALL girly. Only one place had blue; the rest were all pink. And Sora hated pink, even if Riku hated it. Pink was too girlish, and it hurt his eyes every time he gazed at it. Blue was way better than pink.

* * *

They spent the next few hours reading the hard-to-understand text of Iliad. Sora looked tiredly at the writings. 

"'_Nay, nay, old man,' said Patroklos, 'I may not…_

Sora yawned, and closed his book, and then looked out in the window. _Tidus is probably practicing for that blitzball tournament next month, and Shuyin's probably trying to gather as much information about the party. Namine's probably looking at the clock, waiting for Riku to knock the door._

"Hello?" Kairi asked. "Aren't you gonna help me with the questions?" Sora snapped back into the world.

"Oh, yeah, uh-huh." He took his pencil and wrote random answers down on the loose-leaf paper.

"Hey, I want to get a good grade you know!" said Kairi. She worked so hard to get an A in Mrs. White's class, and she will not tolerate getting it lowered. But she was already side tracked. Once in a while, her mind wandered back when she fell onto Sora. To tell the truth, he smelled pretty nice. If only she could rewind time and do it again…

_Stop it, Kairi, you're on Riku's team, remember?_ Kairi argued with herself. She looked up at Sora who finished his last sentence and slid the paper across the desk.

"Okay, if you want to get a good grade, do it yourself. I'm too lazy." He yawned once more before getting up his seat.

"I'm going. See ya later." He walked away.

That was the last book Sora would ever want to read. Even history sounded much better. Well, he was finished, and that was all. But he was still surprised that Kairi wasn't as bad as some people.

He took out his cell phone, hoping that Shuyin would get his message.

_outfielder267kingdomhearts: Need help?_

_littlemoron98: Of course I need help! Meet me at F5. I'm eating. Soo hungry._

Sora's stomach grumbled. It was a long time since food went into his stomach.

"You like her?" Sora almost dropped his cell phone. Anybody would know whose voice that was.

"Next time would you please tap instead of yell?" asked Sora.

"You like her?" Selphie said.

"Who?" said the bewildered Sora.

"Kairi."

"Her?"

"Yeah."

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"I don't like her."

"Uh-huh." Selphie laughed. "You just don't think you like her, but in your deep blue eyes, I can see your heart. You like Kairi, you like Kairi, you like –"

"Aw, shut up," said Sora. "I need to go get Shuyin."

"Why?"

"We're planning something that does not include a romanticist. Now go away." Selphie pouted before leaving Sora alone.

* * *

Namine looked nervously at her clock. Seven had already passed, so Namine assumed that Riku would be out by that time. Why did Riku have to assign it at this time anyway? 

She gulped. She opened her sketchbook and continuing drawing her friends, just to pass the time away. And then there was. The dreadful knock.

Namine quickly threw her sketchbook under her bed and twiddled her fingers just before opening her door. She crossed her fingers, hoping to be someone else.

She turned her doorknob silently, and looked in the peak. Yeah, it was Riku all right. The mighty, tough looking, mean, cruel, merciless Riku looked down at Namine's pale face.

"Jeez, what's so scary?" Riku laughed. Namine frowned before opening the door more. He stepped in and looked around.

"Hn, not that girly."

_Okay, Namine, time to speak up._ "Yeah, so? Is there anything wrong with that?" Riku looked at her.

"Wait, you're a friend of Sora, aren't you?"

Namine glared. "Your point?"

Riku stared closer at Namine. "You don't look bad." Namine continued glaring.

"No thanks for your complement." She clearly wanted this guy to take her hint that she just wanted to finish the book.

"You don't have to be harsh." He threw himself onto Namine's bed.

_Note 23: Clean the bed before sleeping._ Namine glowered.

"Get out of my bed! We're going somewhere else to do it, okay?" She took the book out and flipped onto the first page, and it looked boring enough.

"I shall sue Mrs. White one day."

"And I'll help you."

_Note 24: This guy's persistent enough to make my head blow._

"Okay, we go to the cafeteria, because I haven't eaten yet, and I don't care if you agree with me or not, and that's that." The door creaked open slowly, as if wind lived in the hallway.

"Heesh, you sound almost just like Sora."

"So what if I do?" Namine snapped back. Riku shrugged.

"I don't like him." Namine groaned. If he she had to spend a whole hour with him, she'll die. "Come on!"

Riku stood up and stretched, showing off his muscles. Namine blushed and quickly turned away, hoping that he didn't see her face.

Riku came walking over and rested his elbow on her shoulder. "Okay, let's go, my pretty." Namine took the heavy weight off of her. Riku was flirting with an enemy, that's for sure.

He probably wanted her on his side, so Sora would lose another friend. But now way was that going to happen. Sora's her best friend, and she had no intention of going against all her friends.

_Note 25: Never make friends with a flirting enemy._

The next day:

Sora groaned in bed. He did not want to get off of his bed, after what Shuyin and he did last night. Sora should have never agreed to help.

But Shuyin had to be awake. And he wouldn't stop bothering him. Shuyin was shaking Sora's body, over and over again and yelling to wake up. The alarm clock went talking too. Sora gave up and rolled to the floor.

"I'm up, I'm up! Stop bothering me now, okay?"

"It's no that, you only have five minutes before you meet Mr. Pan." With a blink of an eye, Shuyin was gone. At that point, Sora didn't care at all if he brushed his hair or not. He did to want to meet another detention with Mr. Pan.

Grabbing a piece of toast Shuyin put on his table, he snatched his binder and ran away.

_Ring!_

Sora talked into the classroom just in time, as always. Mr. Pan stared at Sora with his humongous pair of spectacles.

"You are late, again," Mr. Pan spoke with his monotone voice.

"It's just a second late," sighed Sora.

"Detention, at six." Sora wanted to screech at the old man. People are so unfair these days.

"Now take a seat and we'll start our lesson." Sora trudged his way to his own desk and plopped down, and took his homework out.

When Mr. Pan made over to Sora's desk, he looked closely at Sora's work. "Number 2, 4, 6, 10, 14, and 20 wrong. Homework for you is to change their answers to the correct ones." Sora only ignored him and continued to tiredly doodle, like he always did.

Namine was unusually silent too. She didn't even whisper to Sora. She just stared at her binder.

And Kairi, who somehow got a seat behind Sora, was unbelievably tired too. She was hanging out in the movies with Riku, and they ended coming back at two in the morning.

Riku, was chatting with

"Open your textbooks to pg. 134 and start reading."

Lunchtime:

Sora was still not woken up yet, but he managed to endure the first few hours of class. And now he was hungry too.

"I need food," said Sora.

"Here," Shuyin shoved paper into Sora's hands. "It's all the information we've gathered on the party. We don't have much time on making up the prank, but from the outline of this Back-to-School Dance; it should take revenge on the Ultimate Retards. Lenne wants to talk to me."

Sora looked down on the paper.

"You like Kairi, you like Kairi, you like Kairi," Selphie came popping up, taunting at Sora.

Sora continued to yawn. "That's great."

"Great! You finally admit your love! Now just tell her that you love her."

Sora stuffed the paper into his binder, while Selphie mumbled something about lovebirds.

"It's great, Selphie, but who really cares? I just need food," Sora complained. He checked his wallet; only to find out he had no money.

"Here, I'll let you borrow some of my money, but you have admit that you like her," said Selphie. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine, I like her. Happy?" He grabbed the twenty-dollar bill from her hands. Selphie did a yes sign.

"Cloud, it's okay now, you can come out." Cloud came out of the corner, and walked up to Selphie.

"So, give me fifty dollars," Selphie demanded.

"Yeah, but he has to admit that to Kairi."

"You just want to have Namine to admit her love before Sora does," she grumbled. Cloud grinned.

"No duh."

"Want to bring it up to a hundred dollars?"

"Make that two-hundred!" said Cloud. Selphie agreed eagerly. A romanticist can always tell who will fall in love first.

"And if Sora admits that he loves Kairi?"

"Five-hundred dollars."

Someone's gonna be rich.

* * *

"Ha, I'm winning so far, I'm winning so far," cheered Yuffie. Sora was staring blankly at his cards. 

"I give up on this poker game. I don't get it."

"Yeah, didn't you know? Yuffie is not understandable," proclaimed Leon. He took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Shut up," said Yuffie as she threw her cards in. "Monopoly?"

"Since when do you bring Monopoly at lunch?" asked Aerith.

"Um… since now. Who the heck cares?" She took out the box out and sat up everything.

"Can we play?" Sora and Tidus asked, who were fully munching on fries.

"How can you guys eat so much and not get fat?" Selphie asked.

"Exercise, not shop," Sora and Tidus said in unison.

"Are you insulting us girls?" retorted Selphie in a friendly way. Sora quickly shook his hand, scared what she might do.

He looked around suspiciously if Riku was about to do something, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Err, guys? Can I borrow a rope, a pan, a box of safety pins, and pink dye?" Sora whispered.

"I have pink dye," Aerith said. "Cloud stole my rope."

"I did not!" Cloud yelled. "I stole the pan because Leon and I had to go to that restaurant, and unfortunately, they did not have a pan."

"Okay, then, Yuffie has it," Leon said.

"We share the same room," Yuffie snapped.

Selphie giggled. "My love dust is working!" She took out her bottle filled with some kind of pink perfume. Leon was the first to notice and took the jar in Selphie's hands.

"So that's why my hair smelled funny when I woke up," Leon snarled as opened the jar and sniffed at it.

"Oh yes, that too." Sora grabbed the jar Leon was holding, and the pink dye Aerith always carried around. "Okay, that's all I need. I'll do the rope thing project next time." He dashed away out of the doors.

"Is he on sugar high?" Cloud asked.

"No, you're just dreaming," Aerith said.

* * *

Sora looked around the hallway. _Good, nobody._ He pocketed the perfume and dye and headed down to the fourth floor, where the boys' dormitories were. 

He took the map Shuyin made for him of where all the boys were, and followed it to Riku's dormitory.

20 minutes later…

Sora quickly rushed out of the dormitory, hoping he wouldn't get caught in the west wing, where most of the jerks lied.

"Shoot, I need my guitar." So Riku gave a shorter time between lunch and band because he purposely wanted Sora to be late for class, which haven't happened so far. And hopefully, it won't happen for the rest of 10th grade.

He was about to turn from the corner when somebody bumped into him, again. And guess who it was.

"Sorry," replied Sora. He opened his eyes, and saw… Kairi, again.

"Is fate cursing me?" Sora asked. He frowned at Kairi, when he noticed that she had a box of safety pins.

"Oh, can I borrow these?" said Sora. Kairi shrugged.

"I just need five."

Sora grabbed a handful and put it onto her binder, along with her books. "Thanks," he said, and ran off. Kairi stood up and glared daggers at him, and continued to walk to her destination.

Sora felt kind of guilty for treating like that to her. She was nice, he guessed, but he still hated her for sticking with icky Riku.

_Yeah, Mr. Hikari, you're just lying. Selphie's right, you know, you like her._

_Shut up,_ Sora argued back to his mind.

_You can't. I'm your conscious._

Sora ignored his "conscious" and strode to his room, sighing. He was going to be late, and there was nothing to deny it. And he hated Mr. Herman; otherwise know as Mr. Hermit Crab.

He was so stupid, and he liked the stupid, fat people. And he had that distinct feeling that Mr. Hermit Card didn't like him at all, because he seemly gave him Cs.

_Ring!_

"Okay, I'm not facing him. Tomorrow, I'm gonna tell him that I was sick yesterday," Sora mused to himself before throwing himself onto the bed and looking at his desk. One item got him mad. It was the one where him and Riku were at the beach, doing the sand castle contest that was held every year in Destiny Island. They won all thanks to Riku, and it seethed Sora more to think about it. Below it was the time that was ten days before they broke up into enemies. Sora opened the portrait and looked at the photograph, then ripped it in half. He tossed it into his drawer, and stared at the ceiling of Shuyin's bed.

Sora knew what one thing that he will be cheerful about: when Riku wakes up tomorrow.

The next day:

Riku was furious. Not only did fail to get Sora into trouble, but his hair was pink. All pink. And who did it? Clever, enemy, poor, happy-go-lucky Sora did it. And he can't do anything about it because there wasn't any evidence.

And today was the dance. He couldn't go out looking like a pink fool. He hated pink. At least the girls would stare at him more. He liked that.

But he needed to get back at Sora, even if it means getting in trouble.

Author's Endnote: Review. The more the merrier,and no flames, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't update! I got grounded. Now that I got the computer back, I wrote chapter 3. Thanks for all the reviews! And Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you get your crush if you have one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Square!

* * *

Chapter 3: 

Shuyin was mumbling to Sora about the plan. Sora finished putting the last tube onto the tower for his homework, and walked off to his desk humming happily.

"Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah," answered Sora as he dressed up for the dance.

Today was the day where Riku had held the dance. And it was the day where Sora would humiliate Riku once again. 

"Shoot," Sora said. "I can't find it."

"What?" Shuyin asked. Sora shook his head and head out the door for the dance. Shuyin shrugged.

* * *

"Oh, when I get that Hikari kid, I'm going to crack him," Riku said dangerously. His glare made everyone back away that a blower. 

"You should take a –"

"I will not take a rest! That bastard is bugging me to hell, and I can't take it anymore!" Riku yelled at Seifer. "You will help me, oh yes you will, and when the dance ends, something's better happen to Sora!"

"Y-yes," Seifer stuttered before running away. Riku had just got rid of the pink hair and now was thinking 101 ways to kill Sora.

"And now Kairi's turning away from me. I can't take it anymore!" He slammed his fist on a poor boy's locker, and the boy scampered away quickly, shaking with fear. No body messed with Riku. And now Sora was really going to pay the price.

* * *

Namine looked down at her skirt. She wasn't really into dancing, and from Sora's face, she could tell that Sora felt the same way. He was wearing the same thing, being too lazy to change. She decided to wear her white dress that reached down to her shin. It was almost like her favorite dress. 

"I hope you know what you're doing," Namine told Sora.

"I don't know what _I'm_ doing. Maybe _Shuyin_ does. And whatever he does better not get me into trouble. My parents will ki – I mean they just won't be happy," Sora said. He hasn't told anyone about his abusive parents. _How did I survive? I hope no one read my diary._

"Are you okay Sora? You seem… distant lately."

"I'm okay," Sora answered hurriedly. "Come on, we'll be late." _Four years past, eight months came, two weeks later, one the day of Friday, right in the school. Does anyone know? Nobody knows. And when they do, it's too late._

They walked together, no hand to hand, into the ball room, which was located at the seventh floor, the highest part in school excluding the roof part (pretty big huh? OO).

And when they opened the double doors, he found a bouncy Selphie and a sleepy Tidus. _Will I ever be like them?_

He looked around the dancing room, and found Namine tugging his sleeve. "Let's go find Shuyin. He said he was going to be at the girl's bathroom."

"The girl's bathroom?" Sora asked. "Isn't that a little… weird?"

"Don't worry, nobody ever goes in there," Namine said assuredly. They strode over to the bathroom, passing a lot of happy looking couples, and Riku and Kairi dancing. Riku didn't seem to notice Sora though. _Will Kairi find out?_ Sora shook his head to stop thinking such thoughts. Sora took Namine's wrist and dragged her away to the girl's bathroom.

"Hello?" Namine yelled in the big – no very big bathroom. She kept yelling "hello" until a hand went over her mouth.

"Shush, you don't want us to be found here, do you?" Shuyin hissed in her ear. Namine quickly shook her head.

The bathroom was pretty much two rooms connected. One part was the sinks, and the other part was the bathroom stalls. Water was slightly flowing out of one of the taps and resulted as hitting the ground. There was a drainer built because of the problem.

"Okay, I've already set the trap up," Shuyin said. "Now I need a little help. We do not want this problem to include us; we want it to exclude us. Riku may already know that it would be you or one of your friends. But we don't want anyone else to know so we're going to disappear here okay? I'll be okay because I'll hide.

"What's the trick?" Sora waited patiently for his answer. _What if I do get in trouble? My parents will kill me._

"I've put colorless ketchup, chocolate milk, and lots of other things in the beverages. I've frozen cockroaches into ice cubes and put them in the beverages as well. It's not one of the big ones I made –"

"Like putting alcohol in the drinks last year," Namine whispered and sighed.

"– But it's a starter, and my parents will seriously kill me this time if I did that trick again," Shuyin finished.

_No, my parents _will_ kill me,_ Sora mused to himself and finished his long line of thoughts.

"So I'd advise you to go out now, and tell that to the entire fellow Outsiders," ordered Shuyin.

"We're not in the military," said Namine. "Come on Sora, I don't want to get in trouble either."

_Either way I'll be in trouble with Riku._ Sora nodded in agreement and hurried away with Namine to find all his friends. Their friends soon got the message and left.

* * *

"Kairi, why were you so friendly to Sora?" Riku took a sip of the "beverage." A few seconds later he sputtered the liquid out and spat swearing words. 

"Is there something wrong with the drink?" Kairi asked. She tried to change where the conversation was going, but Riku was aiming to keep it on the road to where he wanted to be.

"Don't act 'I don't know anything'," Riku angrily. The orange juice tasted horrible, something almost like… ketchup with mayo. And he hated both.

"I-I… I was just playing with him," Kairi lied. Riku looked surprised, then he smirked.

"Just how I like my girlfriend to be. Now let's ignore the juice and get back to the slow dance." Kairi nodded swiftly, not uttering anything more about the topic.

Meanwhile, Shuyin cackled silently. "Riku, Riku, that drink was especially made for _you_," Shuyin snickered. That was the only drink he added with something else, so the rest of the victims that also drank the orange juice wouldn't act like Riku in the morning…

* * *

"My name's chicken wing o' grandpa," Riku said tiredly when he woke up. Seifer heard his comment and lowered his head down, looking at Riku from the top of the bed. 

"Are you okay?" Seifer asked. Riku giggled and slapped Seifer.

"Sorry," Riku laughed. Seifer raised an eyebrow, and then jumped off of bed to get the blood rushing back down to his body.

"You're so not yourself," Seifer said suspiciously.

"Ooh, really? It must have been that orange juice yesterday. It's not alcohol, but I don't feel really well," croaked Riku. He moaned before lying back down to his bed. "You go on without me. I don't want to get humiliated in front of my fans, and not Sora," Riku spat the last word like venom out of his mouth. He was still angry that nothing happened to Sora yet, and that all this had to happen. But he was going to save his energy if he wanted to beat Sora up.

"Sora, when I get better, you'll regret the day you stepped into my life," Riku sighed with anger.

* * *

Kairi looked over to her desk. There was a picture of Riku hugging Kairi. They were camping, and obviously, Kairi was scared in it.  
Kairi didn't feel like she should be its owner. Maybe it would be better off with Riku. But then again, Riku gave it to her on Valentine's Day. 

Then she spotted something over at the top of her binder. Some kind of book. Kairi looked at its nice cover. A sewing an island found at the top of the red frame, sewed to the blue background. There was a bookmark hanging in the book, with a mini plastic key at the end. A blue ribbon bounded the front and back covers, and in the middle, which the frame surrounded, was his name. _His name._ Sora Hikari.

Kairi opened the book and read the random page.

June 30

'Nother day of hurt, despair, and… something. My mom and dad went away to a cruise ship party, and they would never let me get included. Instead, they made me clean, polish, and make everything perfect in the house. If there was even one place bad, like maybe a small scratch on the desk, they'll ground me until I go back to my boarding school. And they'll punch me, kick me, cut me, almost anything they could think of. I guess I'm really a Nobody. Nothing much more to say, except my left hand is bleeding like mad.

_Sora_

Kairi couldn't stand it anymore. She looked at the back of the book. It had a little note:

_From: Mom_

_To: My Sora_

_Happy Birthday Sora. You're five years old. I'm sorry I couldn't live long enough to see forth to this day. Good-bye._

Kairi flipped to the first page.

July 26

_My daddy is still missing. And my mommy died. Now they are ordering a funeral, and I am getting new parents – my aunt and uncle. And I know how they are and they will make me call them "mommy and daddy." I will use this diary to remember that my mommy still loves me, and that my daddy may still be alive. I feel lonely._

_Sora_

Kairi closed it quickly. She didn't feel like reading it anymore. How could Sora be that way? When she first met Sora, he was strange, and really talkative. And that was his life?

A pain of guilt rushed through Kairi. "I'm sorry, Sora. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Author's Endnote: If some of you guys are confused, Sora was trying to find his dairy at the beginning of the chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't have anything against any character, and Riku's one of my favorite characters (even if I got mad at him somewhere halfway through the game), so sorry if the abusing offends you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Square-Enix. I only own what my mind made up.

* * *

Chapter 4: 

"Shuyin, what if you do get caught?" Sora asked. The two were back at their dormitories, watching the football game. Shuyin on the other hand went to steal the janitor's clothes and put them on. Then he took the lawnmower and walked out of the door.

"Don't worry," Shuyin said, "I know what I'm doing." He dragged the lawnmower like a plow to the elevator and went down to first floor. Sora shook his head. He was alone in the dormitory again. The other two mates in the room never seemed to be in the dormitory.

A knock was at the door. Sora turned the TV off and got up from bed to open the door. No one was there. He looked down, and found a blue book was lying on the ground.

"My diary?" Sora asked himself. Indeed it was his diary, but how did it walk all the way back to him and knock the door? _Guess someone gave it back to me…_ He hoped no one read it.

_But isn't that what you wanted?_ His conscious said. _You said you wanted someone to know your past._

_Well, I take that back._ He closed the door and went to his desk to write another entry in it.

* * *

Shuyin tipped his cap so his face wouldn't show. He was grinning madly, and he started the mown up next to the flagpole. _Riku is sure to walk into this field in a few minutes._

The medicine Shuyin put in made Riku walk around school, saying hello to everyone. It was temperate, but it didn't wear off until two days or if the person is in shock. Shuyin hid the hook that usually hung the school flag down and hid it behind the lawnmower. A few minutes later, Riku did walk over to the front of the school. Shuyin tried his best not to snigger.

"Hi," Riku said dumbly. "How's your day?"

Shuyin coughed and tried a different voice. "It's okay," he said lightly.

"That's nice to know. Do want to know a fact about me," Riku said.

"Sure," Shuyin answered absentmindedly.

"I'm afraid of heights. Isn't that wonderful?" Riku asked and continued walking to greet the other students. A few saw the scene and whispered quietly to each other, wondering why Riku was so nice.

Shuyin quickly took the hook of the rope that connected to the flagpole and hooked it on Riku shirt. When he walked away a yard or two, Shuyin let go of the rope and quickly closed the lawnmower. Shuyin hid behind the school walls and watched the panorama.

Riku got pulled up to the top of the flagpole, and he hung there helplessly. Everyone turned around and looked at Riku. Some couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, you're laughing at the president of tenth grade, you know!" Riku sneered angrily. "This is not funny! When I get my hands on who did this, they'll pay!"

Shuyin endured to laugh and continued to mow.

* * *

Namine saw some commotion outside and decided to take a look. There were lots of people crowding around the flagpole for some reason. She pushed through the crowd and into the front. She found Riku hanging there, swearing over and over again. 

"Out of the way, out of the way, you people get out!" an angry voice said. Everyone became quiet. Mr. Prince, the assistant principal came over. He gazed up to Riku.

"Just what happened to you, Riku?" he asked.

"I don't know! I don't even know why I'm here in the first place!" Riku yelled. Mr. Prince went over to the flagpole and tried to pull Riku back down, but _someone_ had to tie a knot at the end, making it virtually impossible to get him back down, unless Riku himself wanted to take his shirt off and risk breaking his neck off of a twenty feet jump.

Namine looked at the knot, and she instantly knew who did it. Shuyin made the Impossibilitive knot, some knot that Shuyin's family had been carrying for years. And no one besides his family and friends knew how to untie it.

"How do you get this thing untied?" Mr. Prince said. Namine looked up to Riku and felt a little pain and guilt in her heart. _What are you thinking Namine? He's your enemy, don't feel that way…_ Namine thought to herself, but she couldn't hold back and stepped up to untie the knot for Riku. He came down and rubbed his arms.

"Did you do this?" Riku pointed at Namine. She gasped.

"I don't do pranks!" Namine protested. "I would never even think about it!" He looked over to the rest of the group who pointed at everyone else.

"Stop, stop! You guys go to your next class, and I'll investigate who has done this," Mr. Prince said and shooed everyone away. "And you Riku, say thank you to Namine. If it weren't for her, you would still be up there, and we would had to cut the rope and buy a new one."

"Thanks," Riku said sarcastically to Namine and walked away. Namine put her hands on her hips and glared.

* * *

"Wake up Sora, wake up! Wake up now or you'll be dead! Kairi's about to kiss you!" Shuyin yelled in Sora's ear. Sora sat straight up and hit his head on the bottom of the top bed. 

"Ouch…" Sora mumbled as he rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"Too wake you up. Mr. Prince wants us to meet in the auditorium."

Sora yawned. "No thanks, I think I'll go back to bed…" Shuyin went over to get a basket of cold water and poured it over Sora.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Sora quickly got out of his bed. "Now what? You want me to sleep on the floor this evening?" He got out of the bed and changed into some warmer clothes.

They went to auditorium, with Sora still shivering and his hair moist. The green leaves turned into yellowish reddish leaves that fell to the ground. Sora heard the crunching beneath the feet.

Selphie and Cloud were seemed to be discussing something, and the rest were saying something about Riku.

"Shuyin, did you do what happened yesterday?" Lenne asked. Shuyin didn't answer. "You could have gotten in trouble! You could've got expelled! You want to leave me behind?"

"No, no, it's not like that!" Shuyin said quickly. Sora moved away. He didn't want to get into the discussion. He took an empty seat and started chattering with the rest of the group, excluding Selphie and Cloud.

"You're losing," Cloud whispered. "I told you Namine would tell her feeling more."

"But she didn't admit it yet," Selphie said. "And I can tell: Kairi feels for Sora."

"That does it, do you want it to be 700 dollars?" Cloud asked.

"Deal!" Selphie whispered.

"Everyone!" Mr. Prince yelled in the speaker. Everyone became quiet. Nobody wanted to mess with him. "The school community has decided that we can give students an extra period if they wanted to do an extra subject! Now if…"

"I don't want an extra period!" Tidus whispered. "I have enough to die!" Yuna giggled.

Selphie smirked. "Aww, Tidus trying to impress Yuna. How cute."

"Hey!"

For the half hour, Mr. Prince was talking about the incident yesterday at the front field. Nobody was paying attention, and when he finished. Selphie quickly took Sora out.

"What? What's so important?" Sora asked.

"You will sign up for the after periods, and you will take drama," Selphie demanded. "If you don't, I'll tell the whole school about you having secret affairs with Kairi."

"What? I don't have any affairs with her," Sora answered disbelievingly.

"And I'll tell about your pet Mr. Bear that you still sleep with, and I'll steal all your money. And I'll paint your room permanent pink. You know I have permanent paint that's not coverable."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Sora demanded back.

"Yeah. And I'll seriously do all that _unless_ you take drama. Simple, isn't it?" Selphie gave a sheet of paper to Sora. "I'll let you think about it." She skipped away in joy.

"But I don't have secret affairs with Kairi!" Sora said. Selphie was already gone.

"Hey, Sora, do you know where Selphie went off to?" Cloud asked. Everyone else was exiting the auditorium.

"No. And I don't think I want to know," Sora said .

"Olette's moved out. Now we have one person less in the outcast," Roxas said. "Well, we don't need so many people."

"That's mean," Namine said disapprovingly. "She had to move back to her family."

"Yeah, well, who cares. I still think that Riku on the top of the flagpole was hilarious," Tidus laughed. They all went to their first period.

"Hello class," Mr. Pan welcomed boringly.

"Hello," the class replied dully.

"Why do we have to have History?" Tidus yelled. Sora and Namine gave each other glances.

"Why do you dare asking me that question?" Mr. Pan's voice rose.

"History's boring. We're just learning about stupid evil cultures that lived a thousand years before. What's the point?" Tidus asked.

"The point is that you learn yourself!" Mr. Pan yelled. Everyone winced. Sora had asked the same question in the first day of school, and pretty much got in trouble.

"And what if you don't want to learn about yourself?" Tidus continued to ask. Mr. Pan boiled.

"Detention at lunch, Tidus, 12:00 sharp."

"But P.E. wouldn't be over –"

"I'm sure Cid will let you off early," Mr. Pan said. Tidus groaned. Nobody dared to speak after that. When the bell rung, Sora walked with Namine as usual to Reading.

"I think I really should switch to Spanish or French," Sora sighed. "Reading literally sucks."

"You're the one who wanted to take Reading. I highly doubt the principal will let you switch," Namine told him. Sora stopped.

"That reminds me… have you ever seen the principal before?" Sora asked. Namine shook her head. The two walked to Mrs. White's classroom, and they sat there for a full hour enduring the pain.

"Anyone finished with their project?" Mrs. White asked. Sora doodled on his paper of himself stabbing Riku in the head.

"Nobody?" Mrs. White said. "How sad. Seifer, detention! Your back will break one day if you keep sitting like that." She stopped for a moment. "Quiz on your reading question!"

"But you can't do that!" Tidus yelled.

"Raise your hand before you speak, Tidus! Detention, 6:00. I'll see what I can do with you," Mrs. White sneered.

"What?" Tidus complained.

"Do you want a full week of detention?" Mrs. White asked.

"No."

"Good. I'll continue with my lesson."

* * *

"That was hell," Tidus said angrily. "Two detentions, and now I'm probably get another one today," he said as he slammed his lunch onto the table. Everyone in the table gazed at Tidus, who was gobbling down his spaghetti. 

"Calm down," Yuna said. "Sora's got way more detentions than you in your life."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Tidus asked.

"No. It's a complement from your girlfriend," Leon said as he shuffled his deck of cards. He was playing BS with Yuffie, Cloud, and Roxas. Aerith and Selphie watched the game.

"So, Sora, what's your answer?" Selphie asked Sora.

"Fine, I'll do drama," Sora sighed.

"Yes! My plan's working!" Selphie said. "I'm going to get that 700 dollars, just wait till you see! Now I have to go to Riku's table. Bye!"

"What's up with her and the Ultimate Retards?" Tidus asked. Sora shrugged.

"It just better not be something with Riku," answered Sora.

"I heard it's got something to do with Kairi. Something about telling her to enter drama," Yuffie said airily.

"What?" Sora said. He got up from his seat and walked to Selphie, then pulled her away.

"Why did you make Kairi go to drama too?" Sora hissed.

"None of your business," Selphie said. "Do you want to change your mind?"

"No thanks," Sora said quickly. "I'm okay."

"Oh, it's the porcupine," Seifer sneered. "What have you come here for? Beat Riku up again?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Sora snapped.

"Oh, you want a fight?" Seifer sniggered. "Maybe Axel would like to do that."

"I'll be happy to kick his ass," Sora said treacherously. The two glared forever until Mar. Prince came.

"Sora, do you want more detention?" he asked. "Go back to your lunch." Sora gave Seifer one last glare before marching back to his table.

* * *

"I assume the people here wanted to be in drama?" Mr. Laing asked. Everyone nodded. Sora rested himself on the wall. 

Mr. Laing was almost bald, with a little bit of hair and there. He wore glasses, and he looked pretty old.

"Please have a seat. These will not be your assigned seats since we'll be moving around a lot. I need to do roll check first." Sora set his binder down onto the desk that was right at the back. He waited for Mr. Laing to finish his roll check and instructions.

"Your first assignment will be to create a romance story and act it out on the day before Halloween. I cannot help with your story you guys will create, and parents can't either. But I will randomly pick the characters to act, or if you're the stage designer, etc. Adults will be happy to help you gather supplies," Mr. Laing said. "You may begin creating your story."

Sora thought why he happened to be in that room in the first place.

"We should do one of those prince and princess stories where they kiss at the end," a girl said.

"Oh, hi Sora!" Sora turned around. Yuna waved.

"Hi Yuna," Sora said dully.

"No! That sounds to original," another boy interjected.

"Who wants a prince and princess story?" The same girl asked. Almost everyone raised their hands.

"Majority rules. We make a prince and princess story," he girl said.

"Why did you come to drama?" Sora asked Yuna.

"Oh, I wanted to be the narrator or stage designer really much. I get really bored. So I thought it would be a little fun to try out drama," said Yuna. "Why are you here? Didn't you know that Kairi loves to act?"

"She's here? In this room?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Oh shoot, Mr. Laing's coming. We should start working now," said Yuna. She took out a journal and pencil and started scribbling.

The girl who suggested the story came over. "You two are making the story. Make sure to have the kiss at the end. Got that? That's your job."

Sora gaped. "Why do we get the hard things? I –" Yuna elbowed Sora.

"Mr. Laing," Yuna whispered.

Sora coughed a little. "So, I guess the narrator should start. Uh…" The two spoke and wrote only about the subject, though they did speak something about Riku.

"Once upon a time, there was…" Sora said and Yuna scribbled it down, "a prince and he… what did he do?"

"He was lonely," answered Yuna. She scribbled it down. Before they knew, the bell rang.

The next day was basically the same thing. The girl demanded to have the story finished with the characters listed before drama. Sora and Yuna blocked off everyone's voice, fearing that if they didn't finish the script, the girl would kill them.

"So they kissed and lived happily ever. The end," Sora told Yuna.

Yuna shook her right hand. "I think I need hand surgery," she said.

"Ahem," Mrs. Mylon coughed. The two looked up.

"Sora, what's the answer?"

"Uhh… well…" Sora thought of something. They were learning something about gravity, weren't they? The question was something about periodic tables…the radioactive elements? Sora couldn't remember.

"Well?" Mrs. Mylon waited patiently.

"Elements 43, 61… and 84 to 112?" Sora guessed.

"Correct!" Mrs. Mylon bellowed. Everyone bounced up from their seat. "Yuna, since you're so smart, what's the atomic mass for element 79?"

"196.97."

"Excellent, you two do know your science!" Mr. Mylon yelled happily. Everyone plugged their ears. "Now peoples, since there are people who know the periodic tables, we are going to take the quiz." Everyone groaned.

"Why did you do that, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"How was I supposed to know?" Sora shushed back. Yuna reached across from her table and took the journal still lying on Sora's table.

* * *

When school was over, Yuna and Sora headed off to drama, trying to make the character list. They entered the classroom and gave the story to the girl, who went up to the teacher and pleaded that she was the princess. Mr. Laing put everyone's names in the basket, and one by one, he drew people out and read down the character list. The girl instead got chosen to be the narrator, and Yuna was a stage designer. When the prince came up, Sora hoped it wouldn't be him. 

"And the prince is…" Mr. Laing said as he reached into the basket, "Sora Hikari." He ignored Sora's reactions and continued to draw.

"And the princess is Kairi Yoni.," Mr. Laing said.

"But – what?" Sora and Kairi said. They looked at each other.

"You heard me," Mr. Laing said. "Sora and Yuna will have the copies of the storyline, and whatever you guys have, you have. No switching parts."

"We don't want to kiss each other! Do you know how much that will ruin our lives?" Sora and Kairi said.

"No, your part is your part. And Sora, I don't expect you to whine when you're the one who wrote the story."

"But –"

"No buts."

* * *

Author's Endnote: Plz review and review! No flames. 


End file.
